Quand L'Espoir Renait
by LoveDeSeverus
Summary: Quand Harry va très mal, qui pourra lui redonner l'espoir qu'il pense avoir perdu à tout jamais... Rating M, présence de viols HP/SS
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde !!

Voila une nouvelle fic (que cette fois je terminerai) et bien entendu c'est un slash HP/SS avec lemon…

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling, même mon Sev…Snif

Voila le premier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui ne prend aucun livre en compte (c'est une fanfic après tout) mais Sirius est mort, Voldemort est vivant et Harry est en sixième année.

Et cette fic est une petite dédicace à Romain : tu vois tu vas pouvoir la lire au lieu d'essayer de me piquer le brouillon en cours lol

Chapitre 1.

Un jeune homme brun était étendu sur son lit, les rideaux tirés et les yeux pleins de larmes. « Ca recommence et je ne peux toujours rien faire » pensa Harry Potter, 16 ans et survivant de son état. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi notre héro national est dans cet état-là ? Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, de toute façon vous le saurez en temps et en heure.

Revenons à Harry. Il pleurait toujours et se demandait pourquoi et comment arrêter tout ça. Quelques heures plus tard, il s'endormit d'épuisement…

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à 6h, une demi-heure avant tout le monde, prit sa douche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le préfet en chef de Gryffondor lui donna son emploi du temps. Bien entendu, un malheur n'arrive pas seul. « Je suis maudit », se dit Harry en regardant son emploi du temps. Il commence tous les lundi matins avec un double cours de potion avec le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le Professeur Snape. Sur ce, le reste des Gryffondors de sixième année arriva. Quand le Survivant remarqua leur arrivée, il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Et comme tout le monde le sait, jamais deux malheurs sans un troisième à la clé. Harry courrait pour sortir de la Salle et ne vit pas qu'il y avait un obstacle devant lui. Et là ce fut la catastrophe.

Le Gryffondor était parterre, sonné. « Mais c'est bizarre, pensa-t-il, le sol n'est pas aussi dur qu'il devrait l'être. »

Potter !!

Et là, Harry comprit pourquoi. Il était tombé sur son affreux prof de potions. Il se leva à tout allure et commença à courir.

N'y pensez même pas Potter. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

Et là, Snape vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé : Potter était apeuré, il tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le Professeur Snape fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha le garçon qui prit ses jambes à son cou. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce gamin ? Il n'a pas eu le cadeau qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire ? » Pensa le professeur avec un rictus moqueur.

Et le Maître des Potions n'y pensa plus et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

A 7h50, Harry était déjà devant la salle de potions, recroquevillé parterre, seul, tremblant et la tête baissée.

Cinq minutes après, Le Gryffondor était toujours dans la même position, il ne semblait même pas avoir bouger un cil. Mais il ne resta pas seul encore bien longtemps. Les Serpentards, avec Malefoy à leur tête, arrivaient d'un côté et les Gryffondors menés par Ron de l'autre.

En voyant Potter, Malefoy se dit qu'il pourrait s'amuser avant que le prof n'arrive.

Alors Potty, on est seul, sans ses précieux amis ?

Et là, il se passa quelque chose que Draco n'avait pas prévu….

Voila c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas. Review svp (hein Romain…) !!

Bizous à tous


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous !!

Je veux vous remercier pour vos reviews !! Je sais je suis assez sadique mais vous voyez le 1er chapitre est déjà là. Je trouvais le prologue trop court donc j'ai fait en sorte de poster très vite ce chapitre. Donc merci à : Line, Severia, Celinehenri, Lilip, petite grenouille, Moji, Anthales, AlMavera, Crapounette, Julie, Lolie et bien sur Jackal (ou Romain pour les intimes).

Assez de bla-bla, place à la suite…

' pensées'

« paroles »

« Quels amis ? Haha ! Tu crois vraiment que Ca, ça a des amis ? T'es vraiment tordant la Fouine. »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il se posait mille questions. Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir. Le directeur des Serpentards venait d'ouvrir la porte, signe que le cours allait commencer.

Quand le Prince des Serpentards fut installé, il put enfin penser à ce que la Belette avait dit. 'Pourquoi Weasmoche, le prétendu meilleur ami du Balafré a dit ça ? Pourtant, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, peut être trop même. Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi il à dit ça ?! Argh, Tu fais chier la Belette, t'aurais pas pus te taire !'

Et voilà Drago, avec la même question qui lui tourne dans la tête : Pourquoi ?

Il se promit de trouver la réponse avant de devenir dingue.

Harry, de son côté, était toujours aussi amorphe. Il avait le regard vide et dirigé vers le sol. Quand Snape leur dit d'aller chercher les ingrédients, le jeune homme attendit que tout le monde aille prendre leurs ingrédients malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas assez pour lui. Il se leva, toujours en baissant les yeux et se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouve les ingrédients.

Bien entendu, quand la journée commence mal, elle va de mal en pis…

Donc pendant qu'il se rendait à l'armoire, il sentit son pied buté contre quelque chose et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il tomba mais cette fois, personne n'était sous lui pour amortir sa chute.

Il se retrouva par terre, sur le ventre. Il était très mal à l'aise mais il ne se demandait pas qui avait fait ça, il le savait. De plus, les Gryffondors riaient à en perdre haleine.

« Ca suffit ! Gronda Snape, Potter malgré que je ne doute pas du fait que vous vous sentez dans votre élément à ramper ainsi sur le sol, levez- vous ! »

Harry se releva, ne dit rien et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'armoire, sans un regard à son professeur.

La terreur des cachots était plus qu'étonné mais garda son masque de froideur.

Harry prit ce qu'il restait des ingrédients et, comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait pas tous les ingrédients qu'il devait utiliser pour la potion du jour.

Il commença à retourner à sa place quand…

« Potter ! Vous voulez faire une nouvelle catastrophe ?

« Non, Monsieur.

« Alors pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas les ingrédients qu'il vous manque ?

« …

« Répondez moi Potter. Vous vous croyez si supérieur pour ne pas faire votre potion correctement ?

« Non Monsieur. Pouvez-vous me donner les ingrédients qu'il me manque s'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mioche ? Il est trop docile. C'est louche. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se trame.' Pensa le Professeur Snape.

« Allez à votre place. Je vous apporte ce qu'il vous manque. Mais au moins, êtes-vous capable de me donner le nom des ingrédients qu'il vous manque ?

« Une racine de mandragore, des pétales de roses et des feuilles de saule, Monsieur.

« Très bien.

Snape était, pardonnez moi l'expression, sur le cul, malgré qu'il ne le montre pas. 'Peut être que finalement il n'est pas aussi irrécupérable que je le pensais.'

Severus alla dans sa réserve et prit les ingrédients pour le Gryffondor.

Quand il revint dans la classe, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia…

Harry Arrogant Potter était collé à Weasley. Le rouquin touchait le brun à des endroits pas très corrects. Mais, ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est que le Survivant semblait plus que mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir se liquéfier sur place.

« Weasley ! Potter ! Vous resterez à la fin du cours et j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondors.

« Mais Monsieur, c'est lui qui me chauffe ! se défendit le jeune homme roux.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Travaillez !

Snape donna à Harry ses ingrédients. Le jeune homme fuyait son regard.

Tout le monde se mit au travail en silence.

« C'est fini, les deux heures sont écoulées. Posez vos potions sur mon bureau. Potter, Weasley, restez là.

Tous les élèves posèrent leur potion sur le bureau. Quand le dernier élève fut sorti, le professeur prit la parole.

« Je ne veux rien connaître de votre vie. Mais c'est inadmissible ! Je ne tolère pas un tel comportement. Weasley, retenue toute la semaine à 20h avec Rusard. Vous pouvez partir.

Ron tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en jetant un regard vers Harry qui voulait dire « Tu vas me le payer ».

Quand le rouquin passa la porte, Snape reprit.

« Quand à vous Potter, ce sera la même chose que votre petite ami mais vous ferez ces retenues avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami Monsieur, s'énerva Harry

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas. Vous et votre copain avez dépassé les limites.

« Ce n'est PAS MON PETIT AMI !!

« Alors quoi ? Vous êtes quoi ? Sa chose ?

Harry devint livide. Il était au bord du malaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez Potter ?

Harry était en train de trembler, il était en sueur.

« Répondez moi Mr Potter !

Le survivant se sentait très mal. Le plus âgé commença à s'approcher mais Potter, terrifié, voulu partir, éviter le contact avec l'homme.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes plus de mal, pas encore, je vous en supplie…

Harry suppliait, pleurait et essayait de se cacher. Severus Snape ne comprenait plus rien. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

« Potter… Potter… POTTER !! Répondez-moi bon sang !

Harry ne répondait pas et tremblait de plus belle.

« Restez là je reviens.

Snape laissa Harry dans la salle pour se rendre dans sa réserve. Il prit une potion et retourna dans la classe. Il chercha son élève mais il remarqua que la salle était vide et la porte ouverte.

'Mais où est passé ce garçon ? Dans l'état où il est, il vaut mieux que je le retrouve et très vite avant qu'il décide de faire quelque chose de stupide'.

La terreur des cachots sortit très vite de sa salle de classe et commença à chercher le garçon. Tout d'abord, il débuta par le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le cours où aurait dû se trouver le jeune homme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper car il savait que le petit fantôme qui enseignait cette matière ne remarquerait même pas sa venue.

Il ne vit pas Harry mais il remarqua qu'il y avait peu de monde dans ce cours.

Il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Harry.

Il continua sa recherche. Il passa par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la bibliothèque, le lac, les serres…

Il commençait à perdre patience quand il se souvint de LA salle. Au septième étage, il y a une salle que tout le monde aime utiliser, enfin, ceux qui connaissaient ce lieu.

Sûr de son intuition, il courut jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande et vit une porte à la place du tableau qui aurait dû se trouver là si la salle était vide.' Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un est dedans'

Il tourna la poignée et s'arrêta net.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ces yeux le figea d'horreur…

Et oui encore une fin sadique… Je sais, j'abuse…

Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture…

Petite review please…


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou !!

Je m'excuse platement pour le retard mais j'avais le syndrome de la feuille blanche mais ça y est c'est passé et j'ai même écrit plus de la moitié du 3ème chapitre !!!

Bon place au chapitre mais avant merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'ont lu sans m'en laisser. Et surtout merci à Jackal de m'avoir laissé une review parce que sans lui vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre (et oui si il ne me laisse pas de review, je ne mets pas le chapitre suivant) !!!

Cette fois, mon blabla est fini.

Chapitre 2

Dire que Severus était choqué, c'est peu dire. Ce qu'il voyait le laissé outré et profondément choqué.

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il voit ?........................OK, je vous le dit.

La vision qui s'offrait devant lui n'était vraiment pas banale. Il Harry Potter en larmes, se faire prendre par Ron Weasley pendant que Dean Thomas se faisait sucer par le Survivant. C'était très étrange : le Roux tirait les cheveux à Harry et le frappait en même temps qu'il le pilonnait. Thomas appuyait sur la tête de Potter (ce qui lui tirait encore plus les cheveux) pour aller encore plus loin et l'Elu était à la limite de s'étouffer mais l'autre n'en avait que faire.

Snape attendit, pour voir exactement ce qu'il en était.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux Gryffondors finirent, jouirent sur le visage de Potter et, ensuite, prirent la parole :

« Toujours une pute Potter. C'était très bien mais tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste. Dit Ron.

« Tu suces vraiment comme une vraie salope ma petite chose. Tu sais que tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Je te préviens, ne dis rien à personne ou tu sais ce qui va se passer … poursuivit Dean.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« On te laisse petite chose.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Severus, pour éviter de se faire voir, se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux élèves le voient car il voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi, comment ça avait commencé et surtout, pourquoi Potter n'a rien dit à personne ?

Quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle, Snape observa le Survivant. Il tremblait, pleurait, se tailladait et…

'Quoi ? Il se taillade ?!!'

Severus décida qu'il fallait agir maintenant. Il retira son sort et s'approcha du garçon.

Il perdait beaucoup de sang et commençait à tourner de l'œil.

« Mr Potter !

« Sev…

« …

« Je suis mort et t'es un ange c'est ça ?

« Vous délirez Potter.

Ledit Potter s'évanouit.

Le Professeur décida d'amener le jeune homme à l'infirmerie.

Il commença à se diriger dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, le petit brun murmura :

« Où on va ?

« A l'infirmerie

« Non ! Non ! Personne ne doit savoir, je vous en prie…

« Il vous faut des soins.

« Pas l'infirmerie… S'il vous plait…

Le Maître des Potions réfléchit à toute allure.

« Très bien on va chez moi.

« Merci Professeur…

Et Harry retomba dans l'inconscience.

Severus porta le jeune homme comme une mariée. Il priait pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un. 'On aurait l'air fin si on nous croisait comme ça. Ca a toujours un rapport avec vous Potter !' Mais Snape ne pensa pas à mal. Il allait aidait ce jeune homme brisé, il se le promit. Déjà, il allait soigner le beau jeune homme avec… 'Quoi ? Je ne viens quand même pas de penser ça ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Ressaisis- toi Sev ! Il n'est pas beau et c'est tout. Il est… potable, charmant, mignon,… NON !' Et Sev continua de se battre avec lui-même intérieurement, si passionnément qu'il ne vit pas deux yeux le détailler.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ? Déjà qu'il me détestait avant qu'il sache tout ça alors maintenant il me déteste et en plus, je dois le dégoûter !' Pendant que le jeune pensait, le prof de potions s'arrêta devant un tableau et murmura :

«Eileen….

Si Harry n'avait pas était dans ses bras, il n'aurait rien entendu. Ce mot de passe l'intrigua. Il n'y pensa plus car il sentait qu'il était sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. 'Un lit' paniqua Harry. Il se mit en position fœtale dans l'espoir de se protéger. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?' se demanda le plus âgé .

« S'il vous plait, ne me faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie…

« Potter, je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Il approcha sa main de l'épaule de Harry mais le Gryffondor, pensant qu'il allait le frapper, se recroquevilla encore plus si c'était possible…

« Potter calmez vous, je viens de vous dire que je ne vous ferez pas de mal mais il faut que je vous touche pour vous amener les soins nécessaires.

« Non, pitié, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me faîtes pas de mal.

« Potter !

Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules, le fit asseoir et le secoua. Mais le Survivant se débattait. Il était terrifié.

« Potter ! Calmez vous !

« Non Ron, lâche moi, ne me frappe plus…

« Potter ! Harry ! Ce n'est pas Ron, c'est le professeur Snape.

« Non tu mens comme toujours. Tu n'es pas lui.

« Si Harry. Regarde moi, ouvre les yeux.

Snape avait mal pour Harry. Il voyait un jeune homme détruit, qui avait peur et qui n'avait plus confiance en personne. Il était seul, comme lui.

« Harry, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi, c'est le Prof… c'est Severus.

Harry leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Le professeur avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Malgré ça, le Gryffondor dévisagea l'homme et demanda :

« C'est vrai ? C'est bien vous ?

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

« Parce que Ron…Il avait… Enfin…

« Mais exprimez vous !

Harry se remit en position de défense, les genoux sous le menton.

« Pardon Harry, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Qu'a fait Weasley ?

« Il a fait du Polynectar…

« Et alo… Quoi ?!! Et il a pris mon apparence c'est ça ??! Comment ?!

« Oui. Il a réussi à prendre un de vos cheveux sur votre robe pendant que vous étiez penché au dessus de mon chaudron.

« Petit con ! (Harry se renfrogna) Pas toi Harry. Mais pourquoi a-t-il pris mon apparence ?

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Pas maintenantµ. C'est trop tôt.

Snape comprit qu'il le saurait le moment venu.

« D'accord mais tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt ?

« C'est promis.

« Je vais te soigner. Déshabille toi, garde juste ton caleçon.

Harry appréhendait beaucop mais au fond de lui, il savait que son professeur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il quitta sa robe, son pantalon, sa cravate et se retrouva seulement en boxer au milieu de la chambre du professeur Snape.

Quand la terreur des cachots revint, après avoir pris tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour les soins du jeune homme, il vit Potter, debout, devant la cheminée de sa chambre, en pleine contemplation.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes aussi intensément ?

Il montra à Severus.

« Qui est-ce ?

Snape prit le cadre des mains d'Harry et regarda avec tristesse et douleur la femme qui le regardait et lui faisait des signes.

« Elle a un sourire magnifique.

« C'est ma mère… Murmura Severus.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Certes Snape avait des points communs avec sa mère : elle était grande, la peau très blanche et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Mais elle était belle et avait l'air tellement heureuse. Pas que le Professeur Snape ne soit pas beau mais son visage est tellement dur et sans émotions. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais connu le bonheur.

« Aller, il faut te soigner.

« Très bien mais pourrez-vous me parler d'elle ?

Severus voulut dire non mais Harry lui faisait confiance en lui parlant alors il devait faire des efforts lui aussi.

« Oui je t'en parlerais mais d'abord, il faut te soigner.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et de remerciement.

« Allonge toi.

Le petit brun s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit à la couverture noire qu'il trouva très confortable.

« Tes bleus sont récents ?

« Ca dépend lesquels…

« Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

« Des semaines, des mois, je ne pourrais vous le dire. J'ai perdu la notion du temps quand ils ont commencé.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. C'était tes amis. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

« Je… Harry commença à pleurer.

« Chut, tu m'en parleras après. Je vais t'appliquer le baume sur tes bleus et ensuite, je mettrais un onguent sur tes griffures.

« D'accord.

Severus commença à appliquer le baume. Harry sentit des mains douces et chaudes dans son dos. Il se détendit quand Snape lui fit une sorte de massage. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler. Le Maître des Potions s'en apperçut et continua son massage. 'Au moins il arrive à se détendre.' Il voulait que le jeune homme se sente bien après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il finit avec le dos et retourna Potter, tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais, tout à coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se débattre.

« Calme toi, je veux juste te soigner en t'appliquant le baume sur les bleus que tu as sur le torse. Je ne veux pas te toucher pour autre chose.

« C'est… C'est vrai ?

« Bien sûr Harry. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

« Si mais…

« Mais quoi Harry ? Dis moi n'aie pas peur. Je ne te crierais pas dessus et je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

« Mais vous allez être en colère.

« Non Harry. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me mettra en colère. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

« Vous ne le répèterez pas hein ?

« Non c'est promis. Tu veux faire un serment inviolable pour être sûr ?

« Non je vous fais confiance.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi Ron a pris votre apparence…

Voilà la fin du 2ème chapitre… Je vous promets de mettre très vite le 3ème mais en attendant, petite review… Please…


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous !!! Je tiens réellement à m'excuser de ma si longue absence mais je trouvais pas la motivation entre les cours et mon stage d'un mois.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review. Gros bizous à tous et place au troisième chapitre.

Chapitre 3

« Vas-y, n'aie pas peur.

« Il a pris votre apparence parce qu'il sait que…

« Pourquoi tu hésites ? Je ne te ferai rien.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il avait peur, peur de ce que penserais son professeur, de ce qu'il lui ferait quand il saura.

« Il a prit votre apparence parce qu'il sait que vous me plaisez…

La fin de la phrase, le plus âgé ne l'entendit pas car Harry l'avait murmurée.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase. Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

« Parce qu'il sait que VOUS ME PLAISEZ !!

Severus resta figé.

« Tu…Je… Quoi ?

C'est la première fois que l'ex-mangemort perdait ses mots.

« JE VOUS AIME !!! Vous êtes sourd ?

Harry s'énervait mais Severus savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

« Ca y est, vous ne dîtes plus rien ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me laisser tomber comme tous les autres ? De toutes façon, vous êtes comme eux : vous ne voyez que Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu mais je suis juste Harry ! Juste un garçon comme tous les autres ! Mais vous, dès le premier jour, vous m'avez détestez alors que vous ne me connaissiez même pas ! Vous croyez que je veux de cette célébrité, mais si vous voulez, on échange nos places quand vous voulez ! Je suis célèbre parce que mes parents sont morts ! Vous voudriez de ça ?! En plus j'ai été placé dans une maison où tout le monde me détestait et me prenait pour une bonne à tout faire ! Je ne mangeais pas, je ne dormais pas : je ne pouvais rien faire !!

Harry était en larmes mais il continuait sa tirade. Snape ne disait rien, il savait que le jeune homme brisé devant lui avait besoin de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Et vous ! Je vous aime depuis longtemps mais tout ce que vous trouviez à faire c'était me rabaisser, me détester et croire que je voulais de cette putain de célébrité ! Vous savez quoi ? C'est à cause de ma notoriété que Ron et les autres me font ça ! Vu que je suis l'Elu, et ben il faut que j'encourage les Gryffondors, que je sois à leur service, que je fasse tout ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est normal, je suis leur mascotte ! Alors maintenant j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je hais de cette stupide célébrité ! En plus il a pris l'apparence pour me violer parce qu'il disait que ça allait me guérir ! Il disait que je ne pouvais pas vous aimer, que c'était une maladie ! Il a voulu me dégoûter de vous mais quand il a vu que ça ne marchait pas, ça allait de mal en pis. C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !!!

Harry se jeta sur Severus. Il commença à le frapper mais le plus âgé le laissa faire, il avait besoin d'un défouloir.

Et Harry continua à frapper encore et encore en répétant inlassablement la même phrase (NDA « C'est votre faute »). Puis les coups commencèrent à faiblir, tout comme Harry. Il frappait le torse du professeur, avec très peu de force et les larmes plein les yeux.

« C'est votre faute…

Cette phrase ne fût qu'un murmure. Snape entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras, pour le réconforter. Mais le jeune homme continua à pleurer et à murmurer « c'est votre faute » pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures… Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire vraiment.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Severus réagit quand il sentit que les jambes du plus jeune allaient lâcher. Harry tomba d'épuisement mais, au moment où il aurait dû toucher le sol, deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent et l'empêchèrent d'atterrir sur le sol. Harry se sentit en sécurité, porté ainsi dans ces bras forts : il savait que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui le portait, il le sentait.

Severus déposa le jeune homme sur son lit, puis lui enleva ses lunettes et le couvrit.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit où reposait l'endormi. Severus se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que Potter lui avait dit et à ce que ça signifiait pour lui.

'Je me suis trompé du début à la fin sur ce jeune homme. Moi qui croyais avoir toujours raison, voilà que je découvre tout ça. Toute ma théorie tombe à l'eau. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de le détester. Il n'est pas James Potter, il ressemble beaucoup plus à Lily. Et ces satanée Gryffondors ! Comment ont-ils osés lui faire subir ça ? Il en a déjà beaucoup trop vu pour son âge et eux, bien sûr, comme tout abruti qui se respecte, ils en ont rajouter une couche. Il faut que je l'aide à s'en sortir, que je me rattrape. Oh Harry, pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Tu n'aurais pas dû garder tout ça pour toi ! Tu es si fragile ! Oh par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je commence à virer Poufsouffle ! Ah ! Je savais qu'un Potter serait ma perte mais je ne pensais pas que se serait de cette façon. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a beaucoup touché. Ca fait des années que rien ne m'a touché, mais là, il suffit qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et ça me fait cogiter, ce n'est pas normal. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe exactement dans sa tête. Ca doit être juste une petite amourette. Mais au fait, depuis quand Potter est gay ?'

Ce que Severus n'avait pas remarqué, vu qu'il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées, c'est que Harry le regardait depuis un moment. Pensant que son élève dormait, le Serpentard n'avait pas son masque d'impassibilité. Le jeune homme était étonné et surpris de voir autant d'émotions défiler sur le visage de son soi-disant impassible Professeur. Il croyait que cet homme sombre et mystérieux ne pouvait rien ressentirà part de la haine et de l'animosité. Il l'observa attentivement et se dit que de voir tout ça, son visage changeait, le rendant encore plus beau. 'Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de voir des émotions sur un visage puisse rendre quelqu'un plus beau encore.'

« Ca vous change.

Quand Severus entendit la voix de Potter, il remit par automatisme son masque.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« Je parlais de votre visage. Quand vous laissez vos émotions sortirent telles quelles, sans vous concentrez à les cacher, je vous trouve encore plus…plus beau…

A la fin de la phrase, Harry était devenu écarlate et il n'était pas le seul.

Quand Harry lui avait dit ça, il était devenu très très rouge. C'est la première fois que le Gryffondor voyait ce spectacle plus que rarissime. Il était éblouit. A ce moment-là, il dit quelque chose en trop…

« Vous êtes mignon comme ça…

Severus se renfrogna et Harry éclata de rire. Un vrai rire qui vient du fond du cœur. Et en entendant le jeune rire, Snape se mit à sourire ! Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait découvert plus de choses sur son professeur en quelques heures qu'en six ans. Il découvrait que sous le froid Maître des potions, il y avait un homme comme les autres, avec un cœur, des sentiments et des émotions. Il était ravi d'avoir découvert cette facette. Là il était sûr que c'était l'homme de sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer.

De son côté, Severus avait un problème de conscience. Il ressentait quelque chose pour son élève et ça lui faisait peur. 'Non Sev, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tu dois juste vouloir le protéger, comme un père.' Mais Severus savait que ce n'était pas un sentiment paternel et il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. De toute façon il ne savait même pas ce que c'était exactement.

« Professeur… Professeur…

« Oui ?

« Vous étiez où ?

« …

« Ca fait au moins deux minutes que je vous appelle.

« Excuse-moi je réfléchissais. Pendant que tu dormais j'ai fini de te soigner. Après-demain tu n'auras plus rien.

« Merci Professeur. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé sur vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire tout ça et encore moins vous frapper. Je suis réellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

« Ce n'est rien. Tu avais besoin de te défouler. Si ça t'a fait du bien c'est le principal. Je pense que tu te sens un peu mieux après avoir dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

« Oui mais ça n'excuse en rien mon geste. Ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai donc je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

« Ce n'est rien je te dis. On en parle plus d'accord ? On oublie tout ça.

« Très bien Monsieur et merci.

« Bon alors, est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

« Euh…Je…

« Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrait. Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Tu peux décider de te confier à une autre personne.

Quand Severus eût fini sa phrase, il le regretta. Il voulait que Harry lui parle à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Non ! C'est à vous que je veux parler, je ne veux pas dire tout ça à n'importe qui.

Le Serpentard était aux anges. 'Alors pour lui je ne suis pas n'importe qui ? Mais pourquoi ça me rend si heureux ?'

« Alors je suis à tout moment si tu as besoin de me parler. De jour comme de nuit. De toute façon, je ne serais pas loin puisque je serais dans mon salon…

« Je ne comprends pas Monsieur. La tour des Gryffondors n'est pas si près de vos appartements.

« Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser retourner dans ton dortoir après avoir appris tout ça ? C'est hors de question. Tu restes ici.

« Mais non, je ne peux pas !

« Et pourquoi ?

« Parce que s'ils l'apprennent, ils…

« Ils quoi Harry ?

« En fait rien. C'est trop tard. Ils m'avaient dit que si quelqu'un était au courant, ils vous révéleraient mes sentiments pour que vous me détestiez encore plus. Mais maintenant que vous savez, ils n'ont plus d'emprise sur moi.

« Très bien donc c'est réglé. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange.

« Mais je ne veux pas vous dérangez.

« Si tu me dérangeais je ne t'aurais pas proposé ça.

« Mais… Vous me détestez…

« Non Harry, je ne te déteste plus. Pas après ce qui est arrivé.

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE PITIE !!!!

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Calmes-toi.

« Alors pourquoi, tout d'un coup, vous ne me haïssez plus ? Si ce n'est pas de la pitié, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Quand je vous ai vu toi, Weasley et Thomas et après que tu m'ai parlé, toutes les raisons

que j'avais de te détester se sont envolées. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne te concernant.

Tu n'es pas du tout comme ton père, tu ressembles d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à ta mère. Et tu

n'es pas non plus le petit prince de ta famille. Tu n'es pas aimé là-bas. Je m'excuse pour ces

années de traitement vraiment injuste.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà et un nouveau chapitre de plus. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le prochain mais j'ai

écrit un one shot que je publierais le plus vite possible.

Pitite review please….

Gros bizous à tous

LoveDeSeverus


End file.
